The Loki Dialogues
by AMightierPen
Summary: A series of one-shot dialogues between Loki and a cast of characters. Character study.
1. Prophecy

Thor

**Loki**

* * *

Loki, has word of the prophecy reached you?

** Do enlighten me.**

Skirnir has proclaimed the beginning of Ragnarok.

** Ah. Is there more?**

He claims we will be reincarnated.

** Interesting.**

That's not the first word that comes to mind.

** Did you come to share the news or do you seek something else?**

What do we do, brother?

** We die.**

Is that all?

** Apparently, we will live again.**

And you believe this?

** I'm not yet sure.**

You seem so calm.

**We have known the end would come for so long, and have had eternities to accept it.**

** You never thought it would come, did you?**

I admit, I had hoped it to be a false prophecy.

** A convenient hope.**

Yes.

Have you truly no fear?

** For my death? No.**

Well if not yours, what about those you know? All of us will die, Loki. You, me, father, mother. Sigyn.

** Yes, she will die too.**

Yet you do not mourn.

** She is not dead yet.**

But she will be!

** And I with her.**

There is no Valhalla for the gods. When we die, we will be gone.

** Gone, yes, until we are reincarnated.**

So you believe this?

** I was simply speaking in hypothetical terms.**

It frustrates me how calm you are.

** What frustrates you is that there is no enemy. You cannot challenge Death to a battle. Your strength means nothing now.**

I am a warrior. Warriors die in battle.

_**Mortal**_** warriors.**

Is this it then? Have you resigned to this fate?

** Regardless of whether I am resigned to it or not, my thoughts cannot change the inevitable future.**


	2. Ragnarok

Sigyn

**Loki**

* * *

Ragnarok?

** You knew?**

I guessed.

** How?**

That look in your eyes.

** I have a look that implies our doom?**

That look is your resting facial expression.

But truly, you have a look as though you were about to deliver significant news.

** No one can read my face.**

No one but me.

** And I can't tell if I love or hate that about you.**

Let's go with love.

** So are you not concerned?**

By what?

**Ragnarok**.

Well, we've known it was coming. In our heads we always pushed it back until we've convinced ourselves that it will never happen.

** Not you, though.**

Nor you, or so I thought. Do I detect concern? Fear?

** Fear, no. Never fear. Concern, possibly. I had not thought much of it until speaking with Thor.**

He's scared, isn't he?

** Yes. He is like you said: he pushed it back.**

What did he say that concerned you?

** He just kept insisting that I feel mournful or fearful about it. He refused to believe my indifference.**

As do I. You cannot be indifferent to this.

** But you are!**

What are you talking about? I am not indifferent. I have just accepted it. I know that the end is coming, but I still don't want it to.

** Are you afraid?**

I don't think so. I guess I just don't like how now 'every moment is precious' and all that.

** I agree, that is Thor's way of thinking.**

It is misery. How can a living being mourn their own loss?

All humans know they will die, yet they do not mourn themselves. They live right up until they perish.

** I like that.**

So do I.


	3. Warrior's Way

Thor

**Loki**

* * *

Loki, tell me, what new tricks have you devised?

** Brother, I'm offended you would reduce my skill to 'tricks'.**

You've hardly answered the question.

**Well, then I suppose I must.**

** None. I have devised no new 'tricks' as you call them.**

Ah. So all of the wine somehow turning into sludge, you know nothing of it?

** Nothing at all.**

The whole act implies mischief, so clearly I must assume you to be the culprit.

_**Ha-ha.**_** Ruined your evening, have I?**

Bastard! So it was you?

If you were not opposed to confessing, why go through the effort to lie initially?

** Well, first thing: that's the oldest trick in the book, Thor. Nothing new about it. Second thing: lying is hardly strenuous for me; it appears to come with the territory, you see. I'm sure it must be terribly strenuous for you to fumble a poorly executed lie to Freya as to why you were no available a particular evening.**

I have no need to hide behind words when Mjolnir gets the final say in an argument.

** Ah, yes, the warrior's way. Must we praise barbaric actions and name them valor? Battles are fought by warriors, but wars are won by words.**

This sounds like a vain excuse for not taking advantage of training opportunities.

** I train, brother. My body is prepared for battle, thought I admit it is exercised only half so much as my mind. You might benefit from such exercise.**

What? Books and large words? What is the value of one mind over another when both skulls can be smashed equally to bits?

** The sharpened mind will likely exercise all other options before entering combat, therefore reducing the risk greatly.**

This 'sharpened mind' sounds rather cowardly.

** Not cowardly, but sensible. Effective.**

Is that how you would have me see it?

** That is how I see it.**


	4. Brotherly Advice

Thor

**Loki**

* * *

Reading again, I see.

** You say that as if I were caught in the act.**

Well, surely you realize that such hobbies are not common here.

** I am well aware that strength is valued more than intellect, yes.**

You sound angry.

** Disappointed by this age, more like.**

Maybe the next will be kinder to you.

** I am doubtful.**

** Is there something you wish to speak to me about?**

Why do you think so?

** You appear anxious and are hovering in the room. You are sweaty, which indicates to me that you were just training. Normally you would immediately go to wash off, but instead you linger here. Why not if for some ulterior motive?**

Do you doubt my intentions so? May I not simply enjoy (a) conversation with my brother?

**No.**

Fine. I am admittedly seeking personal counsel, though you could have allowed for the conversation to lead itself there.

** Be grateful that I have spared us both the time, then.**

Very well.

** Well, do you plan on divulging to me the source of your troubles?**

You ask me so bluntly, how can I address this now?

** Subtlety is dull. I suggest you get on with telling me.**

Okay, well. I think I may have developed some feelings for -

** Sif?**

Are my intentions widely known? Surely I have not been so blatant in my admiration.

** Relax, Thor. You know I have a well-developed skill at reading others. It makes sense.**

How so?

** She's one of the only females in your constant companionship and she is the only one who is not so impressed with you so as to put you on a pedestal. Yours would be a relationship of equals.**

You put it so well. A relationship - of equals. I think I do want that.

** As do I.**

What was that?

** Nothing. When did these feelings begin to develop?**

I would say recently, but I can't help but admit that I have felt this way for some time.

** I imagine that initially you admired her and that grew into affection.**

I had not thought of it that way.

What do you think I should do?

** I cannot tell you what you "should" do but I can predict what you will.**

What's that?

** You will follow your first instinct.**

That's hardly a prediction.

** Not so. Where most would over-think and analyze, you act. I suppose this is why I am surprised that you are speaking to me on the matter.**

Perhaps I am trying to change.

** An interesting development.**

You think me incapable?

** You have proven your capabilities. I had thought you unwilling.**

Stubborn.

** Yes.**

Some would call that conviction.

** A fool would.**

Why? Because it is not in accordance with your views?

** I do not see it as truth.**

Therefore it is not so?

** In my mind, yes. Do not tell me that you think differently.**

I won't.

** Have you anything more to tell me?**

I suppose I should be asking you the same thing. You have yet to provide any advice.

** Thor, I know you well enough to know that any suggestion I may give would be immediately ignored.**

_**You did not come for advice, you came seeking validation.**_

I told you - I'm trying to change.

** Why, I wonder?**

Perhaps I tire of being underestimated.

** You? Underestimated?**

Mentally. I am known only for my skills in combat. Nothing is ever said of my intellect.

** What is to be said of that which does not exist?**

Loki!

** Apologies, brother. Couldn't resist.**

But do you think I can change? Be better?

** This is not for me to comment on.**

Loki, please.

** You are attempting to become father, are you not?**

I had not thought of it that way. Perhaps I am.

** Do you wish to be like him?**

Well, of course I do. Do you not?

** It makes little difference.**

What do you mean by this?

** I am learning that it is not effective to force that which is not there.**

Brother, do explain further.

** I see little of myself in him.**

Is this true, or do you fear that that is how he feels?

** Possibly both. Moreover, he sees so much of himself in you.**

I strive to deserve the name 'Odinson' and always feel that I am failing.

** He looks at you and sees the warrior he used to be.**

What do you think he sees when he looks at you?

** For once, I am stumped. I have no idea.**

Is this a bad thing?

** It is a thing of great significance or little promise.**


	5. Odinsleep

**Loki**

Thor

* * *

**He looks at peace, does he not?**

At peace? He looks vulnerable.

**That is how you see him?**

How can I not? The Allfather, the mighty warrior, reduced to this. An Odinsleep.

**You fear for him.**

I dare not speak my fears aloud.

**As if speech gave them power? You are so like a child sometimes. What you fear, Thor, is that he will not wake.**

Loki! Do not say such things.

**In this instance, my words can change nothing.**

Still, I dislike your bluntness, it's too-

**Truthful?**

Assuming.

**Think what you will, then let it rest.**

One day he will not wake.

**I know this. Do you?**

I just said it.

**Yes, but I am doubtful as to whether or not you believe it.**

I do not like to.

**But you must!**

Why? Why must I?

**Because your infantile hopes can have no effect on his fate. You must be prepared.**

For what?

**For the crown.**

**Unless that is what you truly fear?**

He has so much more to teach me.

**And you have so much more to learn.**

Must you always treat my intellect as inferior?

**It is inferior.**

That will not save you in battle.

**It may just.**


	6. Acceptance

Thor

**Loki**

* * *

Do you wonder why you will not inherit the throne?

** I once did.**

Why not still?

** I came to understand Odin's thinking.**

Which is?

** To put it simply: he is a warrior, you are a warrior. He sees much on himself in you.**

And what do you think he sees in you?

** Little of himself, I am sure. Of me he is wary.**

Wary? What makes you talk like this?

** A lifetime of waiting in your shadow.**


	7. Conviction

S.H.I.E.L.D. agent

**Loki**

* * *

So. You want to take over the world.

**Yes.**

Why?

**Because I can make you a happier people. This freedom you-**

Alright, just save it. I've heard the whole lecture.

I know what your intention is here, but I want to know why - not why humans would be saved from freedom or whatever, but why do you want to save us?

In this world of yours, everyone will be the same and everything will be orderly. But your argument is that humans naturally kneel to a higher power. That we want to be freed from freedom.

But you're wrong. Listen - I know you've heard this before.

I'm telling you now. You're wrong. You don't understand us. So many people are unwilling already to submit themselves to one cause, much less one man. They will fight you.

Because humans crave freedom far more than order.

**This world you mistakenly call home is one constantly in fear. Beneath me it will be lifted of that burden.**

If we won't feel fear, we won't feel anything.

**Exactly.**

Happiness won't exist in your world.

**It won't need to.**

But I want to be happy.

**You will be above happiness.**

Emptiness?

**Satisfaction.**

Inferiority.

**Purpose.**

Alone.


	8. Strange Paths

Sigyn

**Loki**

* * *

Look at you now, you're big and strong. You've always been mischievous, but now you carry true wisdom.

**This wisdom guides me on strange paths. Ones I had not anticipated.**

Then carve your own, one where no one has to suffer. This jealousy of Thor is leading to ruin.

**I can do more good than Thor could ever dream of. This arrogance hinders his ability to rule. I can do what he cannot.**

Hate.

**What?**

Thor can't hate like you can, he has too much empathy. This you lack.

**I lack nothing.**

Add humility to that list.

**You should hate me.**

I should, I know. I hate what you're planning to do and I hate what you've done. But you, I could never hate you.

**So what will you do?**

I will fight you.

**You will lose.**

You cannot win.


	9. A Relic

Odin

**Loki**

* * *

Stop!

**Have you destined me to be a follower?**

Why do you ask that?

**Thor was always to be king, wasn't he? You never meant for me to rule. Now what will you do, father? Your precious Thor is gone.**

** Now I am set to inherit your throne. Yet you seem unwilling to allow the chain of succession to fall to me. Why? Why do you deny me this birthright?**

** Why have you chosen him over me?**

Never doubt that I love you, Loki. You are my son, but I see something dark inside you. Perhaps it is my fault that you feel inferior to your brother.

There are things, Loki, that I have kept from you. You must understand that I did so to protect you.

**Well then, father, I believe it's time to unveil these secrets. Tell me, what knowledge have I been denied?**

You are the son of Laufey. I found you, abandoned in the temple in Jotenhiem, after the battle. I thought you could unite our worlds one day. But things have changed.

You are my son, above all.

**So this is why, then? I was never to rule Asgard - you could never let a Frost Giant sit on your throne. Am I to sit on a pedestal then, for the rest of my life? Am I not another frost relic to you?**

** You brought me here as a stranger and raised me as such. I have no mother, I have no father, I have no brother!**

Forgive me, my son.


End file.
